Who's Crazy?
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Oh no! The Bohos find themselves stuck with the Next to Normal cast! When a bit of drama ensues between Dan and Mark, both groups will never be the same. A story of forbidden love, angry psychopharmacologists, and complete chaos. Bad summary PLEASE REVIEW
1. Meet the Family

**A/N: Ok, I just HAD to post this…It is a RENT/N2N crossover! I just got really bored one day and decided to write this….it gets better in future chapters…trust me…So yeah…REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Next to Normal or else I'd be Jonathan Larson and I'd be the awesomest person EVER!**

Mark woke up from a loud scream right in his ear. He looked around only to find Maureen huddled in fear in the corner.

"Um…Maureen? Any reason why you're huddled in fear in the corner?"

Maureen just stared at him, wide eyed.

"What?"

She pointed over to a group of six unrecognizable people who were sleeping next to them.

Mark screamed. Maureen screamed. Roger woke up.

"Why are you screaming?" He asked, wearily. Mark and Maureen pointed to the people. Roger lost it as well. He screamed like a frightened little girl, waking all the Bohemians up…except for Collins, who was in a deep sleep.

"What the hell, Roger? What's going on?" Mimi said angrily throwing off her night mask.

"Well, when Roger screams like _that_ you know it's nothing good." Joanne commented, glaring evilly at Roger.

Roger led the Bohos over to the sleeping people to examine them.

"How did they get here?" Mark asked, carefully circling them.

"Well, Mark," Roger began. "It all begins when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Shhh!" Angel scolded. "You'll wake them up!"

But it was too late. One of the strangers, a young girl probably a few years younger than Mimi, stirred, slowly woke up. The Bohos all scattered across the room trying to hide themselves. They then realized that they were no longer in their loft. They were in a little room.

"Shit! Where the hell are we?!" Roger screamed all too loudly.

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around to see where she was. Her face went blank and her eyes widened as she saw the Bohos all staring at her. She screamed, waking up the boy who slept next to her.

"What? Why are you screaming?" he asked, rather confused.

"Why am I-? LOOK!"

The boy looked over to the Bohos as well. "Holy Crap."

The girl sighed, relieved. "Oh, good. You see them too. For a second there I was half-considering laying off the pills…"

"DID YOU SAY PILLS?!" Roger screamed excitedly.

Mimi shoved him aside rather violently. "Shut up, Roger…no one has pills."

"I have pills…" the girl chimed merrily.

"Oh, God…" Mimi and the boy said together.

For a whole five minutes they continued to stare at each other. Angel was her usual smiley self, trying to give their guests a make-yourself-at-home feeling. Benny gave them all a cold glare because he's Benny. Joanne remained unchanged by the news, although she was pretty lost. Mark got out his camera and was filming the strangers. Maureen was too busy examining another boy who was still asleep on the floor. Mimi angrily glared at the girl, deeming her a bad influence on Roger. Roger stared happily at the girl, hoping if he was nice she'd share her stash. And Collins…well, Collins was still asleep.

"So, chica, who are you?" Angel asked, still smiling.

The girl just glared back. "Have enough coffee this morning?"

The boy next to her gave her an angry look, then she said back, bummed out. "Fine…My name is Natalie Goodman…I am very, um…_pleased _to make your acquaintance. There, Henry, you happy?"

The Bohos all looked around at each other…

"Can you wake up the rest of your minions?" Roger asked, eyeing what appeared to be a few bottles of antidepressants.

"They're not our minions…I wish they were…but they're not." The girl, whose name was Natalie sighed.

All of the sudden a booming voice came down from the heavens.

"HO! HO! HO!"

"Santa?" Maureen asked innocently.

"No! I'm Jonathan Larson! Your creator!"

Roger looked distraught. "But what about the stork and the-?"

"NO! I created you! You are all works of my genius mind!"

"Uh, newsflash, big, booming dead guy. We," Natalie commented pointing to herself and the boy, Henry. "are not owned by you. So…let us go."

"No! Tom Kitt and Brian Yorkey have allowed me to own you guys for a day!"

"Great…"

The Bohos looked terrified. Angel's expression said, _Yay! A new friend! _Benny's said, _I'm hallucinating…too much work…not enough sleep…_ Joanne's said, _Um……no. _Mark was too busy filming to have an emotion. Maureen's expression said, _Wait. He created me? My mother said she did…could my mother have been wrong?_ Mimi's was _Ok, I'm drunk. I'm gonna wake up in my room tomorrow and be hungover…_ And Roger's said, _Wow…I've gotta lay off the drugs…_

"So now," the Amazing Mr. Larson finished. "I will resurrect the dead, pull a few strings, and bring together the two most awesome and touchingly-realistic rock musicals of the decade: Rent and Next to Normal! MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

And then Jon was gone.

"HOLY CRAP! WHERE AM I?"

Everyone turned around as the few strangers on the floor were awakened. There was another young boy, roughly 18, who was brightly looking around, a woman who looked as confused as Benny in drag, a man who was trying to console the woman, and finally another man who wore an expensive business suit and a lab coat.

The Bohos all looked down only to find that, magically, they all had nametags on.

"Hey!" The boy, whose nametag read 'Gabe' in scratchy handwriting, shouted. "I'm ALIVE!" He merrily skipped around, enjoying life.

"That's all we need…"Natalie commented skeptically.

Maureen rushed over to the man whose nametag said 'Dan' and said in her most sexy voice. "Hi. I'm Maureen. I like protesting."

He gave her a confused look. "Um…I'm married."

Maureen looked puzzled. "That's an odd name…"

Joanne, who was standing behind Maureen, bitterly jealous, hid her face in the palms of her hands.

Roger had taken an interest to the man in the lab coat. He dragged Mimi over with him.

"My name is Roger. And you are…D…Drrrr…"

"That means 'doctor' Roger." Mimi said with fake optimism.

"Dr. M…Mmmmm…Maaaa…"

"Sound it out…"

"Mm-a-d…MAD! Ddd…ehh-"

"Today would be nice, Roger." Mimi commented, irritated.

"Madde..nnn..Madden! You're Dr. Madden!"

Mimi slapped her face, as the doctor slapped his own.

Mark, however, was too busy filming the woman, who was still utterly confused.

"But how in hell did I get in this box?"

"Don't ask me…I'm just a lonely filmmaker."

"Oh my God! I know you! You're….You're…"

Mark was about to call out his name, when the woman stopped him.

"No! You're…let's see, Bart? No, something with an 'M.' Mitchell? No…Marcus?"

"Close…"

"Mark! Oh my God! You're Mark!"

"Diana?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at them.

"You know her?" Roger asked Mark.

"You know _him?_" Both Natalie and Gabe said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Oh my God! We used to go out in high school!" Diana shouted all too happily.

Again, silence.

"Mark had a _girlfriend?!"_ Maureen shouted laughing, tripping over Dan as he walked away. She quickly threw herself on the ground and wrapped her arms around his leg. He walked over towards Diana, as jealous as Joanne would be, dragging Maureen with him.

"WEEEEEEE! This is fun!" she shouted with glee on the floor. "Hey, Mark! Now you're not single anymore!"

That was the wrong thing to say apparently as she looked around at everyone's faces.

"What's wrong, Danny? Why are you tensing up in anger?"

"I'm _not_ angry…AND DON'T CALL ME DANNY!"

Diana found a comfortable viewing place on the ground and laughed, "Ha…she called you Danny…haha…Danny…"

Dan threw her an angry glare. "It's not funny."

"YES IT IS!" she said, as she burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Everything got quiet. All eyes were on Mark, who was paler than usual. "Um…I'm just gonna go over-"

"No, Mark! Don't let her get away that fast!" Roger yelled, thinking he was encouraging.

"Roger!"

Dan's face was now as red as Angel's wonderfully made Santa dress.

"Whoa…" Gabe said, holding back frantic laughter. "Somebody's angry…"

"Shut up, Gabe…" Dan replied, shaking his head, trying to remember that his son was alive now.

"Hey!" Diana yelled defensively. "No one tells Gabe to shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up, Di?"

She angrily placed her hands on her hips and was about to respond with a nice strongly worded threat. She would've beat him to a pulp if Mark hadn't grabbed onto her.

"Um…violence isn't the answer…let's not get involved, Di-"

"Hey, no one calls her 'Di' but me!" Dan shouted at Mark, who recoiled by falling back only to be caught by Benny, who, once he found out it was Mark, dropped him on the floor.

"Wow, Dad…" Natalie commented, overlooking the situation. "You really have some commitment issues…"

"Joanne says _I_ have commitment issues!" Maureen shouted, still holding on tight to Dan's leg on the floor. Everyone just stopped and stared at her, then at Joanne.

"Well, it's true!" She protested.

If only the silence had lasted…before long both casts began lashing out at each other.

"Ok, you," Dan said, very defensive, to Mark. "stay away from my wife. The rest of you keep the hell away from my family, and _you_ GET OFF OF ME!"

He kicked Maureen off causing her to slide across the floor, landing at Gabe's feet. She looked up at him and said, "Hi. I'm Maureen."

All of the sudden Collins woke up.

"Man…my head hurts…where are we?"

Angel skipped ever so merrily towards Collins and explained, "Well, it's a long story, honey…"

"Mark and Danny-boy are fighting over a chick!" Roger shouted out, once again thinking he was helping…he wasn't.

"You better watch out, foo'!" Collins yelled at Dan, still not fully aware of the situation. "Mark'll whoop your ass good, boy!"

"I'd like to see him try…" Mimi commented to herself skeptically.

Mark looked frantically from Collins to Roger, who was smiling like an idiot, to Dan, who was giving him the most morbid-looking death stare.

"Me. You. Tomorrow at 3:00." he said and defensively walked away.

Mark went pale (well, paler than normal) and fell onto the ground.


	2. Insanity

**A/N: Here's the next part! It gets funnier…lol…Enjoy! I'm too bored right now…**

**Disclaimer: I wanna sleep, but I'm not tired…I don't own N2N and I don't own RENT….Hey! *Grabs Mark and Henry* Now I have TWO shoulder to sleep on!**

***I fall asleep.***

***Mark and Henry run away***

"Now wouldn't be a good time to tell him that we're getting married, would it?" Henry asked, almost as intimidated as Mark.

"No," Natalie responded, throwing herself on the ground next to Mark. "No it wouldn't."

Angel looked scared as hell as she ran up to Collins saying, "Um…that's not what was going on, sugar."

"Yeah! You just made things worse!" Mimi shouted at him.

"Hey, chica, no need to get all defensive-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

Maureen, who had found herself a comfortable perch on Gabe's lap, giggled.

Everyone just stopped at stared at her.

"What?!"

"Nothing. It's just your head is so misshaped." Natalie pointed out, examining her nails, waiting for Mark to wake up. She tilted her head and giggled. "Ha! Hey, Henry, if you look at it this way it looks like a deformed peanut!"

Roger took her advice and did the same. "Maureen has a peanut head!"

Maureen looked about ready to strangle him into oblivion. She turned back to Gabe and pouted, "Is my head really misshaped?"

He shook his head and responded, sweetly, "No. It's normal shaped. My sister's just a messed-up drug addict." He glared over at Natalie, who was rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh my God, are you really flirting with her, Gabriel?" She asked her brother, waiting for an intelligent response.

"Hey, I've been dead for sixteen years. I deserve some action!" He said then firmly planted a huge kiss right on Maureen's lips.

"Eeew!" Natalie squealed, turning away from them, shuddering slightly.

"What?" Gabe retorted. "It's not like we haven't all seen you and Henry do it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Diana interrupted. "Do what?"

"Nothing! We do nothing!" Natalie screamed back, getting overly defensive.

"Um…I'd hate to break up a family conflict," Joanne said, grabbing onto Maureen jealously, her grip almost breaking her arm. "but Mark's up."

They all ran to Mark who was in a fetal position, sucking his thumb on the floor.

"Wow, that's pathetic." Benny remarked, happily being given dialogue.

"Mark? Mark, it's ok." Mimi said, trying to console her boyfriend's wimpy best friend.

Mark was still rolled up into a little ball, now rocking back and forth.

"See what you did?" Mimi said once again, slapping Collins on the shoulder.

"What? I didn't know!"

"Hey!" Angel yelled at Mimi (Yes. Angel _yelled_.). "No yelling at Collins!"

"Don't yell at Mimi!" Roger intervened, slapping Angel. Everyone gasped.

Angel took a moment to evaluate the situation. She then took her giant platform shoe off her foot and banged it against Roger's head. Roger went to hit Angel, but he missed and hit Benny instead. Benny hit Roger. Maureen hit Benny. Benny hit Joanne. Joanne hit Maureen. They were all in a giant mosh pit of fists while Mark still sat in a ball on the floor.

The Next to Normal cast looked on with disbelief. How could this be happening? One minute they were in insanity in their own little world. Now they were in even more insanity, they lost Dan, Gabe was in love with a woman probably about twice his age, Diana was being pulled to the last straw, and Natalie and Henry were…well, Natalie and Henry. Then all of the sudden heard what sounded like an electric current. They all turned around.

They all gasped as they saw a dark, shadowy figure emerge from the darkness. Once it hit the light, they found out it was Dr. Madden, carrying a shocker. He blew on the top of it like you would with a gun. "I think I can help with your problem." he said mysteriously.

"Wait." Maureen asked, in the middle of biting Benny's arm. "Who the hell is that guy?"

Roger proudly smiled and said, "That's Dr…Mmm..aaaa…"

"Oh, God…" Mimi sighed, even more irritated than before.

"Um…Mmmmm…aaa-"

"MADDEN!" The Next to Normal people shouted, already sick of the people they had been placed with.

"Oh yeah!"

The fight continued. Mark continued to roll around, and now Diana, Gabe, Natalie and Henry were all fighting with each other for no apparent reason. The sound of electric crackling was heard again and everyone stopped and stared at the doctor.

"Ok, I have shock therapy and I'm not afraid to use it!" he shouted, yielding his weapon.

"We'll be quiet now…" Diana muttered softly, sitting on the ground next to Mark.

"How are _you_ gonna help us do anything?" Benny asked, both hands cupped around Maureen's neck.

"Well, first of all," the doctor started. "Let's stop beating each other up…"

"Awwww…" Maureen pouted.

"And you four," He said, referencing his fellow castmates who were still fighting for no specific reason. "Grow up."

"But she started it!" Gabe shouted, pointing at Natalie.

"Did not! She yelled back.

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"Oh my God, you're like Maureen and Joanne on protest day!" Roger commented, getting annoyed with their bickering.

"And what are you doing?" Dr. Madden asked Henry who had retreated in a corner with Collins.

"Nothing…" he responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Is that pot?"

"No…"

"TO MARIJUANA!" Collins shouted, again all too stupidly making things worse.

"Ok, give me those." Dr. Madden told them.

"NO!!!!" They both shouted defensively.

Unfortunately for Henry and Collins, in a fit of anger, the doctor ran over to them , took the joints and crushed them into the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Collins lamented. "WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!"

Angel and Gabe both shared glares of irony.

"OH MY GOD! MARK IS SPEAKING!" Diana cheered, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Not now, lady…We are getting a lesson in…whatever it is he is teaching us. "Roger commented back.

Meanwhile, Mark was still in a ball, one eye twitching, mumbling unintelligible blabber.

"Ok, say that again?" Diana asked, trying to translate.

"MMmphhhh….mphhhh MMPPPHHH!"

"One more time…?"

"MMMPHHHH….MPHHHH MMPPPHHH!

"Oohhh….I get it…why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Hmmph…"

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok!"

She skipped over to the group and translated Mark's mumbling.

"Ok, Mark says, 'Collins, you idiot, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep.'"

"Over my dead body, Marky." Angel protested.

"Isn't that a bit too ironic?" Mimi commented.

"How the hell do you understand what he's saying?" Dr. Madden asked.

Diana grinned proudly and said, "I have like a sixth sense or something…"

"Oh, God…" Natalie groaned. Entirely sickened by Gabe and Maureen's little public display of affection, she quickly walked past them, pushing Maureen's off his lap, causing her to fall on the ground, dragging him down with her.

Maureen took a second and then grabbed onto Natalie's ankle, causing her to fall over as well. Then she slapped Maureen, and Maureen slapped her back. Before long the little spat turned into an all out cat fight.

"Um, hey, I don't think that's a very safe maneuver…" Henry tried to intervene, until Roger pushed him out of the way.

"SHHHHH! I love watching girl fights!"

"But, seriously, I think you should-"

"What can possibly happen?"

Just then, Maureen and Natalie both had a tight grip on each other.

"I'm not letting go. Are you letting go?" Maureen asked, getting dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Hell no! I'm not letting go 'til you let go!" Natalie screamed back.

"I can do this all day!"

"Well, bring it on, Twinkle Toes!"

"Hey! My toes do NOT twinkle…only when I where my socks with the little lights on them…"

"What?!"

Suddenly, Maureen found an opportunity to finally pin Natalie to the ground. She laughed like a deranged maniac shouting, "You don't mess with the Johnson!"

"I still don't see any danger. What can possibly happen now?" Roger asked.

Without warning, Natalie jumped up off the ground, catching Maureen off guard, and punched her in the face, causing her to fall back onto the ground.

"That'll happen." Henry finished, staring at Roger's shocked expression, his mouth agape.

All of the sudden, Dr. Madden ran up behind Natalie and shocked her.

"No…No! Bad Natalie! BAD!"

"OOWW! OK STOP! I'M DONE!"

The Bohos all stared in slight horror. "Oh, shit…"

Just the Mark became fully conscious again.

"Hey guys, I'm better now! What's going on?"

Maureen, who had a bloody nose, walked up to him and said, "Someday when you win back your girl and you become that bitch's stepfather, ground her for me, will you?"

Mark stared at her with the confusion, not about her bloody nose, but about winning back the girl.

"Whoa, whoa whoa….I never said I wanted to win her back…"

Everyone stopped and stared at Mark now.

"Now you HATE ME?!" Diana cried, bursting out into frantic tears.

"No, all I meant was-!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"No, really, I meant-!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dr. Madden took his shockers over to Mark and shocked him as well.

"DON'T UPSET HER! IT'S A DELICATE SITUATION AND NEEDS TO BE HANDLED AS SUCH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" Mark yelled in between shocks.

"BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL SUPERIOR!"

All commotion began to get out of control as a loud whistle was heard. All eyes turned towards Dr. Madden.

"Ok, all of you! The only way we can cope in this situation is if we get to understand each other. Ok? So why don't we all just calm down, and just talk."

Both casts stared at each other awkwardly. No one said a single word, only pissing off Dr. Madden even more.

"Ok, Diana, why don't you start?"

She just groaned and said, "Why? I don't wanna express my deep, dark, inner feelings with people I don't know…"

"Oh, my God, Diana, it's a FUCKIN' ICEBREAKER!"

She shrugged and continued. "Ok…what should I talk about?"

"Anything…"

"Ok! Hi, I'm Diana-"

"Hi, Diana…" Everyone else said through their teeth.

"And…um…well….I'm bipolar!"

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion.

"Ok, who's going next?" Dr. Madden asked.

Both casts avoided eye contact with him and just looked around everywhere, hoping that they wouldn't be picked next. The only person raising their hand….was Angel.

"Yes, Angel, would you like to go?"

"Yep!" She merrily skipped to the front of the group and said, "Hi! I'm Angel!"

"Hi, Angel…."

"Well, I'm actually a guy, but I dress as a girl and everyone calls me a 'she' but I'm a 'he.' I'm in love with Collins, who's right over there, and I play the drums, and I make my own clothes, and me and Mimi are best friends, and-!"

"Ok, Angel…" Dr. Madden said, slightly pushing her back to the group. "I think that's enough…"

"Too….much…information…" Henry shuddered.

"Well? Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads. Dr. Madden was on his last straw. He finally said, "Well, why don't we try a different tactic? I'll pair you up with someone and you try to put yourself in that person's shoes."

"Eeew!" Maureen exclaimed. "I don't wanna wear other people's shoes!"

He looked just about ready to shoot her in the head.

"May I have permission to slap her again?" Natalie asked, slightly offended by Maureen's stupidity.

"No, Natalie. You may not slap Maureen. Now, I think you two will be our first pair…"

"NOOOOOO!" They both screamed on top of their lungs.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE'S GONNA PUNCH ME AGAIN!" Maureen squealed.

Dr. Madden then pushed them off to the side. He scanned the crowd in front of him and said, "Hmmm…How about Angel and Benny?"

"Ok!" Angel said happily while Benny just groaned.

"Gabe and Henry."

"What?! Why?!" Henry whined, kind of alarmed by the fact that he was gonna try to pretend to be his girlfriend's dead brother.

"Everyone knows I think he's an asshole…" Gabe commented, keeping it cool.

"You think I'm an asshole?!" Henry asked him. Apparently everyone knew but the asshole himself. "Well, look at you, you dead son of a bitch!"

"Hey, my mother is _not_ a bitch! Well….sometimes. But for the most part she is very not bitchy!"

The two boys continued into a death stare. In self-defense, Dr. Madden moved the entire group about 10 feet away from them. He continued.

"Roger and Joanne. Collins and Diana. Mark and Mimi. Now…go."


	3. I Hate You, You Hate Me

**A/N: Part Three! Lol…I'm soooooo bored…REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: *chasing Mark and Henry* GET BACK! Oh. And I don't own N2N or RENT. So….bye! WAIT! I HAVE TO STALK YOU!**

***Maureen and Natalie***

The two just glared at each other. It was pure silence until Maureen said, "I am SO not putting your shoes on…"

"That's not what that means, genius."

"Oh."

"Well, I suppose If I have to be you…" Natalie groaned. She then came up with a perky, energetic, completely non-Natalie voice and said, "Hi, I'm Maureen! I'm a drama queen and a slut! I don't care if the guy I'm interested in is only 18 years old, I'm a rebel!"

She added a little giggle and then went back to her normal, pissed off self.

"I do NOT sound like that!" Maureen protested, which was her favorite thing to do.

"Yes you do…" the RENT cast chimed.

"Fine then…" Maureen cleared her throat and put on a completely pessimistic face and said, "I'm Natalie…I'm a drug addict and a whore. I like drugs and guys who do drugs and I like hurting people…yeah…"

"Oh, come on! I don't sound like that at all!"

"Yes you do…" Gabe and Henry replied, both still having a stare down.

"Henry? You think I'm a whore?"

He just froze. "Um….no…?"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, JOHNSON!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***Angel and Benny***

Angel giggled and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to be me!"

"No. You go first."

"Ok!"

She jumped up and all of the sudden got completely serious. "Hello there. I am Benjamin Coffin III. I work for Cyber Arts. Yes, it is a lovely company…I married my landlord's daughter. Yes, Alison Grey…I don't even like her, everyone knows I like Mimi…I'm so mean sometimes…And I am completely aware of it. I hate my friends as an cover. But I hate Maureen."

Angel curtseyed and sat on the floor. "Ok! Your turn!"

Benny was aghast. Did she like read his mind or something?

"Um…ok…" he took a deep breath and said in the most perky, annoying voice anyone could come up with. "Hello, love! I'm Angel! I'm sooooo happy today! I'm happy everyday! I made the most adorable dress the other day! I like ponies and rainbows and-!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Benny.

"Awkward…" Maureen chanted.

He shut up and took his place next to Angel on the floor.

***Gabe and Henry***

The tension rose. They said nothing. They just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Well, I guess we should…be each other…" Henry suggested.

"Ok, you go first."

"No, you."

"You!"

"Hey, I've only known you for about three hours…"

Gabe just glared and said, "Touché."

He took a few deep breaths in and completely lost his creepy Gabe-ness. "Hey…(Yes, I start every statement I make with 'hey'). I am Henry. My last name is not known to mankind but I don't give a damn! I'm a stoner and I'm awesome." Gabe took a long drag of an invisible joint in his hand. "I'm such a bad influence too…I mean seriously, did you see how my girlfriend turned out? Oh yeah…that was me…"

"I AM NOT A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"Uh-huh…yeah. Real believable."

Henry gave Gabe another death stare and said, "I'm Gabriel, but you must call me Gabe because Gabriel is a stupid name for a stupid person, like me! I'm dead so I automatically get stalking privileges! And I've fucked up my sister's life so much that she actually turned to drug abuse! I love myself…"

"So, what, now you're saying it was me?"

"Well, yeah!"

"It was you!"

"No, it was you!"

"You!

"You!"

The both paused for a moment and started beating each other up.

***Roger and Joanne***

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M JOANNE!" Roger screamed, running in little circles.

"Roger, I'm nothing like that." Joanne protested. "I'm more poised and confident."

"Ooooooohhhhhh…." Roger sighed. "I'M JOANNE!"

Joanne just groaned and began to bang her head against the wall.

***Collins and Diana***

"Um…" Collins said awkwardly. "I don't know you…how am I supposed to be you?"

"Oh, it's easy!" She shouted, studying his personality carefully. "You just shout out some random comments and act like a crazy insane person!"

"O…k…"

"Ooooh! Look! I'm you!" She began to wobble around and smile like a drunken idiot.

"Hey, I'm not drunk _all_ the time…" He protested.

She gave him an innocent giggle and continued to wobble.

***Mark and Mimi***

Mimi stood there with no emotion on her face.

"What are you doing, Mimi?" Mark asked her.

"I'm being you…" She replied non-enthusiastically.

"Um…I do more than just sit there…"

"You detach yourself."

"Ok, well…" Mark gathered up his courage and began dancing like a ballerina mixed with a stripper.

"what the hell are you doing, Mark?"

"I'm being you!"

He kept on dancing.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Natalie screamed, taking a break from chasing Maureen around the room with a shocker.

SO Mark continued to dance and Mimi stood there with no expression.

*Later…*

A few minutes later, Dr. Madden called them all back into a circle.

"Well, it seems like no one really understands each other here."

"Well, I would understand her but she called me a slutty drama queen AND TRIED TO KILL ME!" Maureen shouted in Natalie's face.

"WELL, I AM NOT A WHORE!" She screamed back.

"It seems like every time I put you all together it erupts into some sort of fist fight." the doctor said, glaring at Gabe and Henry, who both had on electric collars.

"I liked being Joanne!" Roger gleefully chimed.

"I wanna see Mark's Mimi dance again!" Benny said, almost in tears.

Everyone else shuddered.

"Well, what have you learned about each other?" The annoyed doctor asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I've learned Mark has a boring life." Mimi stated.

"I've learned that I act like a drunken idiot a lot…" Collins pointed out.

"I've learned that my sister's boyfriend is STILL AN ASSHOLE!" Gabe shouted, practically leaping on Henry. Luckily for Henry, though, Dr. Madden had turned on the electric collar and shocked him.

"Will you two EVER leave each other alone?"

Gabe just scoffed. "No."

"We're rivals." Henry chimed. "That's what we do."

All of the sudden Mark started to stutter and fell back into his fetal position.

"Oh, great…He remembers…" Joanne groaned.

"God, Henry, why do you have to be such an IDIOT?!" Maureen yelled, taking her purse, which she had been carrying the whole time, and smacked him with it.

"Ow! Ok, stop!" He shouted back, trying to avoid another smack to the face.

Natalie, who was watching from the sidelines, decided to go up and defend Henry.

"Ok, so first you take it out on me, now you're taking it out on my _boyfriend?_ What kind of sick, slutty person are you?!"

"I'M NOT A SLUT!"

"Actually, Maureen, that's debatable…" Roger said with an evil grin.

Maureen went and smacked him too before turning around and trying to smack Natalie as well. She ducked, it hit Benny who hit Maureen. Maureen missed and hit Roger, Roger hit Gabe, Gabe hit Joanne, Joanne hit Mimi, Mimi hit Collins, Collins hit Diana, Diana hit Natalie, Natalie hit Diana back before smacking Henry, Henry hit Angel. Angel angrily smacked Dr. Madden because she felt like he should be part of the cast fight.

That was not a smart decision.

"Ok. Ok! OK!" He screamed, trying to make himself heard over the bickering casts. "NOW WILL YOU ALL LISTEN?! WE WILL GET NOWHERE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

They all exchanged looks of confusion as he continued. "Now, I want to try one last thing. Someone go push Mark off that table."

* * *

Both casts stood in a little crowd at the end of the table. Dr. Madden, feeling a need for superiority, stood on the table and looked down at them and explained, "Ok. What I want you to do is write a confession to anyone in this room. It can be to more than one person. I want you to come up here and read it then throw yourself into the crowd below."

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Because, Roger, it's a trust exercise."

They all shrugged and quickly wrote down what they had to confess. Since no one was volunteering, Dr. Madden had forcibly volunteered Roger to go.

He walked onto the table and said, "To Mimi, I'm sorry that I ate those Mexican jumping beans that you got me for my birthday. And I'm sorry that I'm a fat, lazy good-for-nothing songwriter who won't propose yet. Oh yeah, and I also read your diary, that's where that last one came from."

Mimi looked angry and blushed as her head landed in her palm.

"To Mark, I'm sorry that I walked in on you and Maureen that one night during spring break. And I'm sorry that I filmed your reaction. And I'm sorry that I'm bringing this up. Thank you."

Roger held his breath and dove from the table, only being barely caught by his castmates below.

Next in line was Maureen. "To Benny, I'm sorry that I call you names and beat you up…To Marky, I'm sorry that you're such a lonely loser. To Joanne, I'm sorry that I accidentally burnt those grilled cheese sandwiches and caught our entire floor on fire. To Gabe, I'm sorry that society is keeping us apart."

He slightly blushed, while beside him, Natalie gagged.

"And to Natalie. I'm sorry I called you a whore. You're obviously not a whore."

Everyone awww-ed and Dr. Madden piped up, "See? This what we're supposed to be getting to."

"You've only had one boyfriend. I mean, how much of a whore can you be with one guy?"

Dr. Madden found a nearby wall and started to smash his head against it. Natalie was about ready to leap onto the table and beat Maureen to a pulp. Quickly, though, Maureen jumped into the crowd and the next person was pushed up. This time, it was Gabe.

"Well, this is sort of long…First of all, to Maureen, I'm sorry that society is keeping us apart too. You know, maybe when this thing is done, we can-!"

"Are you gonna discuss your love life with us or are you gonna apologize?" Joanne shouted, getting jealous again.

"Sorry…To my mother, I'm sorry that I've messed up your life and made you depressed."

"Awww…" Diana squealed, giggling a little.

"And…although it kills me to say this, to Henry. I'm sorry I called you an asshole. And I'm not just saying that cuz there's a creepy doctor standing behind me with shock therapy."

Henry just looked around awkwardly, not knowing whether to be relieved or slightly disturbed.

"And finally, to my sister, Natalie."

She crossed her arms angrily waiting for a huge long list of apologies.

"I'm sorry that I messed up your life too…"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry that they love me more than you…"

"Um, ok…and?"

"And I'm sorry that I called your boyfriend an asshole…Oh. And also, I'm sorry that I stole your underwear from your gym bag last February and hung it on the flagpole outside the school. That was great…"

"That was _you?!_" She shouted angrily.

He nodded and quickly jumped into the group of people, smiling slyly.

"Anyone else wanna go?" Dr. Madden asked unenthusiastically.

Angel skipped up onto the table. "Well, Can I just say that why can't we all be friends? I mean seriously, no one likes being in this situation anymore than the next person. I _have_ learned something today. I've learned that it doesn't matter who you are: if you're gay, if you're bipolar, if you're dead, or even if you all hate each other. We can all get along if we just try."

She skipped back down the stairs. Everyone stood in silence. Collins started a slow clap shouting, "See? I taught her that. THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"Wow, Angel…" Maureen said wiping tears from her eyes and being a total drama queen. "That really hit me. Right here." She pointed to her heart and before long grabbed Natalie into a hurried embrace. "Angel taught me that we can all be friends. This is my sister! I HAVE A SISTER! And she is NOT a whore!"

Natalie looked around uncomfortably. "Um…let go of me."

"Anything for my sister!" Maureen shouted quickly letting her go. Natalie shuddered and walked away.

And before long, Angel's speech had everyone in tears.

"Am I really that mean?" Benny managed to get out.

"Yes…you're such an ass…" Mimi responded, hugging him.

"I am SOOOO sorry!" Maureen said for the fiftieth time to Natalie. She was on the floor and was grabbing onto her leg, getting dragged across the floor.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Let go of me!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Gabe and Henry stared at each other still indifferently.

"Aren't we supposed to be making up with each other like everyone else?" Henry asked.

"Yeah…I guess…"

They both quickly mumbled an apology.

"You know I still hate you, right?" Gabe reminded him before he started to get all buddy-buddy.

"Yeah…I know…"

All of the sudden Maureen had an idea!

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" she exclaimed, causing both casts to groan. So she grabbed them both and went to discuss her plan.


	4. So Anyway

**A/N: Wow….It's been like 6 months since I updated this…I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't have any ideas until now! So here's the rest of "Who's Crazy?"**

**Warning: Includes fluffy puppets…;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Maureen huddled everyone together, just about ready to discuss her plan.

"Ok, guys we just need to-!"

"EEW! SOMEONE TOUCHED ME!" Natalie shouted, as everyone went to stare at Henry.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Why does everyone automatically assume it's me?"

They all just grumbled and went back to listening to Maureen. "Ok, so…." she quietly whispered her plan to everyone, resulting in some satisfied faces.

"Wow…" was all Mimi could say, looking over at Roger, who was grinning like an idiot.

"It's crazy…" Dr. Madden concluded. "But it just might work…."

* * *

Dan, who had mysteriously disappeared for two chapters, was waiting in the secluded room for Mark. It was 3:00.…He was going down. But who he saw coming over towards him wasn't Mark. It was Gabe.

"Hello." he said, trying to get his father's attention. "I'm alive now, so…notice me."

Dan just angrily stared over at his son. "Ok. What?"

Gabe put on a puppy-dog face and begged, "Daddy, don't fight. It's bad." he pursed his lips into a pout, waiting for a reaction.

"Uh…no. Do you remember that talk we had about honoring commitments?"

"Dad, that was Natalie. I WAS DEAD!"

"Oh…right."

Gabe had enough of trying and he whistled quickly as his back-up crew came forward: Roger and Angel.

"Oh, hi!" Angel squealed, waving happily.

"'Sup?" Roger asked, looking all cool.

"We heard you were about to fight!"

"Fighting's bad, man…it kills your soul. You're just sucking up to The Man, man! Fight The Man!"

Dan just stared awkwardly at Roger, wondering what to do next.

"Roger!' Maureen shouted. "That's not what we rehearsed!"

"But it's improv!" he shouted back happily.

Meanwhile, everyone gave Henry yet another stare.

"What?" he asked, looking at everyone. "WHY ME?"

Dan still remained unmoved even though Roger had just reenacted the Vietnam War to show him how fights were bad. Angel had tried to sing "Imagine" by John Lennon on the top of her lungs. Nothing was working.

"Who told them to be hippies?" Joanne asked, wondering how her girlfriend came up with this idea.

"SHHH!" Maureen shushed, watching closely.

"Uh…Maureen?" Collins interrupted, tapping her on the shoulder. "Nothing's happening…"

"Yeah, this is just a bunch of shit…" Natalie commented, under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SHIT?" Maureen retorted angrily.

"YOUR PLAN IS SHIT! LIKE YOUR FACE!"

"Oooo…." Diana added for effect, watching the fight erupt between the two of them.

"Well, I'll have you know that I've been planning this shit since like forever!"

"You started planning five mintues ago!"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

And the two started to fight again, but Maureen quickly came to her senses and backed up before Natalie gave her another bloody nose. They all went back to watching Gabe, Roger, and Angel's sad attempt to stop a fight. And it was _sad._

Roger, who just finished strumming a peace rally song on his guitar, finally gave up and burst into tears, practically begging on the floor. "PLEASE DON'T KILL MARKY! I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH JUST MIMI! I HAVE A FEAR OF COMMITMENT!"

_Note to self,_ Mimi thought. _Kill Roger later…_

"Oh, get up…" Gabe sighed pulling Roger up from the ground. "Let's face it. We lost. We could at least go with some dignity…."

"But-!" Angel started.

"No buts! Let's go!"

"But look!"

Everyone turned to look at what Angel was referring to. Out of the blue, came a figure. It was shadowy and mysterious. No one knew who it was…until it hit the light. It was Mark. He was dressed in a super hero costume and was walking over towards Dan proudly.

"Oh, dear _God!"_ Benny laughed hysterically.

"Mark…" Mimi muttered, hiding her face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm…CAMERA MAN!"

Everyone just randomly broke out into laughter as he ran around the room a few times like he was flying.

"Omigod…" Natalie laughed, wiping some tears from her eyes. "What the fuck happened there?"

"I dunno…" Dr. Madden wondered, staring at his shockers. "I just figured, hey, these are supposed to help clear your mind of stuff and forget your fears, so I used it on him and…Well, we got that thing."

Mark was now making his own theme music as he spun around in little circles.

"He's so much cooler this way!" Maureen cheered. "Can we keep him like this?"

"Well, the effects of ECT wear off and more than one treatment is usually-"

"WE WANNA KEEP HIM!"

Maureen ran up to Mark and hugged him. "I love you, Camera Man!"

Gabe, however, witnessed the event and angrily stomped over to Maureen and Mark.

"What the hell, Maureen?" he shouted angrily. "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

"Join the club…" Joanne muttered under her breath.

"But Mark's in tight pants…" Maureen sighed, staring at his tight pants.

"So? Henry wears tight pants."

Everyone went to stare at Henry yet again. "Aw, c'mon!" he shouted, even angrier than the last two times.

"But he's a superman!"

"I'M A SUPERBOY!"

"That's the point. You're a boy. Although you have a great body."

"Wait…" Natalie stopped everything. "When in this entire period did Gabe take his clothes off?"

"Well, apparently, you didn't realize that there was a doorway to another secluded room…" Gabe responded with a sly smirk.

"Ok, eew…"

"BUT I STILL HATE YOU MARK COHEN!"

"Oh, gee, look at that…" Dan finally said. "We're bonding…"

"Daddy!" Gabe cheered quickly hugging his father like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the little group who was watching was hatching their own plan.

"Alright," Dr. Madden started. "Since I'm the smart one here-"

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Collins asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just I have a better outlook on the human mind than you do."

"I happen to be a computer-age philosopher, computer genius who went to MIT. Beat that."

Dr. Madden just stared at him blankly, going back to his plan. "Anywho…so. What we wanna do is take the ECT equipment and-"

"Do we get to shock them?" Henry asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Henry, we're gonna shock them."

"YES! I call Gabe!"

The very annoyed doctor quickly tried to finish before he was interrupted any more. "And so each one of you is gonna have a target."

"But there's like six of them and a bazillion of us." Mimi said, to tired to count everyone.

"Ok, then we'll double up. So, we'll sneak up behind them, quietly, and shock them from behind which will lead them into a quick moment of shock and then we-"

"And this is where we punch them, right?" Diana asked eagerly.

"Uh, no Diana…we're not punching anyone. And then we tie them up and force them to sit together in a circle until they apologize. It's bound to work."

Everyone just chattered about it, mumbling happily, until Natalie decided to speak out.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds…less than mediocre."

"Are you trying to insult my plans here?" the doctor asked, kind of offended at Natalie's lack of trust.

"Yeah, pretty much…It kind of sucks."

"Oh, really? Well, how about _you _come up with a better one."

"Ok…I will."

* * *

"I can't believe she came up with a better one…" Dr. Madden sighed, following her plan.

Natalie's idea was dangerous, but it was just crazy enough to work. They stuck with tying up their victims and strapping them to some chairs and placed them in front of a TV.

"You're gonna make us watch TV?" Gabe criticized sarcastically. "Wow, Nat, you're _evil."_

"Shut up and watch…" she retorted, turning the TV on.

"_Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!"_

"Oops…" Joanne commented. "Wrong tape." She quickly took the other tape out and put the correct one in.

It began to play immediately. It was a puppet show that was made by the little group.

"Hi!" one puppet said. "My name is Clark!"

"And my name is Man!" another puppet said.

"Man?" A voice in the background said. "What kind of name is Man?"

"Shut up…" another voice said. "It's the only thing that rhymes with Dan…"

Dan and the rest of the victims looked over at the little group.

"We had a low budget…." Henry admitted.

And the video continued.

"We're gonna discreetly and vaguely show you what you did wrong!" Clark said happily. "Let's go, _Man._"

And the scene changed! All of the sudden they were in a random secluded room.

"Golly, Clark! This place sure is deserted!" Man commented.

"No it's not! There's you sexy wife!"

"Omigod, please don't make me watch this anymore…" Gabe begged from his chair.

"Hey!" Man shouted. "You can't think my wife is sexy!"

"YOU HAVE A SEXY WIFE!" Clark shouted as well.

"Hey, let's fight!"

"GAHHH! PANIC ATTACK!"

Suddenly the scene changed to reveal some other puppets.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Fine!" a doctor puppet said. "I have shock therapy!"

"AHHH!" the other puppets yelled.

"I don't like you!" A puppet that looked like Maureen said.

"I don't like you either!" A Natalie puppet said back.

And they started fighting.

"Yay! Puppet violence!" Roger cheered.

"Guys!" Dr. Fine yelled. "I think Angel has something to say…"

The spotlight went onto the Angel puppet who said, "I've learned that it doesn't matter who you are: if you're gay, if you're bipolar, if you're dead, or even if you all hate each other. We can get along if we just try."

"Man?" Clark cried.

"Clark?"

"I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"I LOVE YOU CLARK!"

And then it ended. Everyone had tears in their eyes as Angel shouted, "I REALLY SAID THAT!"

"Soo…." Natalie started, looking from her father to Mark. "You guys ready?"

Both men had tears in their eyes as they just started bawling.

"I'M SORRY I DATED YOUR WIFE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Mark cried hysterically.

"I'M SORRY I THREATENED TO FIGHT YOU!" Dan cried back.

"I'M SORRY THAT I CAUSED YOU SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"I'M SORRY I CAUSED YOU SEVERAL PANIC ATTACKS!"

"WAAAAHH!"

"WAAAAHHH!'

The two of them hugged (as best they could because they were still tied to chairs) while everyone else apologized.

"Gabey?" Maureen asked. "I'm sorry for liking Marky better than you…"

"It's ok…I'll go back to being dead tomorrow anyway…" He sighed, staring down at his feet.

"YES!" Henry cheered.

"Go die."

"Will you still keep in touch?" She asked, smiling seductively.

"Oh, _yes…_" They tried t kiss but ended up falling over in their chairs.

"Nice work, Natalie…" Dr. Madden complimented, patting her on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I guess I did…" she smiled happily. "Now stop touching me."

Everyone was happy as they untied their victims and let them go free as everyone made up.

"Hi Dan!" Diana said happily.

"Hi, Di…sorry about that, uh, mishap…"

"Oh, that's ok! I never liked him anyway!"

They both shrugged and kissed as Gabe and Natalie looked away, feeling sick to their stomachs.

"Aw, what the hell?" Henry shrugged grabbing onto Natalie and kissing her passionately.

Collins just smiled at Angel and they were soon kissing too.

Roger and Mimi? Kissing.

Maureen kissed Mark, then Joanne, then Gabe.

Everyone was kissing except Benny and Dr. Madden.

"Wow…" the doctor commented. "This is really sad. I have no one to kiss…."

"Well, you know-" Benny started.

"NO!"

And all of the sudden, the big, booming voice of Jonathan Larson came back over the room.

"Well…" he said. "I see you all learned to work with each other and settle your differences. Now it's time for you all to go home."

"Um, Mr. Larson?" Gabe asked innocently. "Since you own me today…Can I be alive?"

"Well…um, sure. Why not? What could it do?"

"I hate you, big, booming dead guy…" Henry muttered under his breath.

"Alright…it's tome to go home now! LARSON OUT!"

And with a big boom, everyone had disappeared.

* * *

Now in their nice cozy loft, the Bohos were wondering where their crazy friends were now.

"Do you think they live nearby?" Maureen asked.

"I dunno…" Mark replied, his arm around Maureen.

"Will we ever see them again?" Mimi wondered aloud.

"We can only guess, chica…" Angel smiled, as they all looked out at the stars on the fire escape.

And they all lived happily ever after…well, at least the Bohos did. I mean, the whole Gabe being alive thing wasn't great for Henry, but he lived and they all lived happily ever after too.

THE END.

**A/N: AWWWWW! YAY! Everything's resolved! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
